EM Wave Duel
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Geo and his friends have found themselves in the world of Duel Monsters. Their battle cards have become Duel Monsters cards, and now they're dueling trying to find their way home. The duels can only grow in intensity as the worlds grow closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Geo sat at Spica Mall with his friends, Luna, Bud, Zack, and Sonia. It had been a while since the group hung out together. Currently, the group was enjoying burgers and fries together. "This is nice." Luna smiled picking at her french-fries.

"So when's the next bad guy rolling in?" Omega-Xis asked from Geo's Hunter.

"Let's not worry about it right now." Geo whispered trying to enjoy the time with his friends.

Almost on cue, Geo, Bud, and Sonia's Hunters started to ring. "Looks like I spoke too soon." Omega-Xis chuckled to himself. "Looks like the chief needs you at WAZA."

"Let's get going." Geo sighed standing up.

"It's okay, Geo. We'll get to hang out at some point." Sonia smiled trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah." Geo smiled a little following the group out of Spica Mall.

Soon enough, the group found themselves in the WAZA control room. The chief looked at the group of kids. "I'm sorry for calling you kids in today. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't need you. Dr. Goodall can explain the situation to you."

"Thank you." The old woman smiled at the chief before returning her attention to the kids. "As you know, noise waves pop up here and there and we can detect them from our computer. Recently, an unusual noise wave opened up. Currently, its location is undisclosed and under heavy guard. We've sent in several of our wizards, but they never returned. No signs of self-destructing, they just vanish."

"So you want us to go in and check it out?" Omega-Xis asked materializing from Geo's Hunter.

"Yes, I would like you, Sonia, and Ace to check it out."

Ace stepped forward smiling at the group. "Looks like we get to work together again, Geo." Ace smiled popping a mega snack into his mouth.

"I look forward to commanding you." Acid materialized from Ace's Hunter and smirked at Omega-Xis who growled at him.

"What about me!?" Bud asked loudly.

"We're not sure what's in there. To be safe, I need you to stay behind and help here. Also, your training has not been going well." Dr. Goodall explained. The rather large boy sighed a little. "You still have work to do around here." She said trying to regain his attention.

"It's okay Bud. Our power is needed here." Taurus materialized from his Hunter.

"We'll keep things safe around here. You guys do what you need to." Bud's fists tightened.

"If that's all settled, we can arrange transit to the noise wave." The chief looked at Geo and Sonia.

"Come on, Geo. Let's get this done quick so we can all hang out." Sonia smiled at him.

"I'm ready."

"Megaman better deal with this fast." Luna crossed her arms staring at Geo.

"We'll do our best. Right Mega?" Geo looked at his wizard.

"We shouldn't break a sweat." He responded.

"Let's get going then." The chief motioned to two of his officers who began leading the group out of the building.

 _A few days earlier…_

Rogue stood on top of a cliff staring at a group of Satella Police officers guarding a noise wave. "No one hides anything from me." He dashed from the cliff with incredible speed heading directly for the noise wave. The Murian disappeared into the void undetected.

 _…_

Geo stepped out of a car with Sonia and Ace by his side. An officer standing nearby walked over to them. "The noise wave is just up ahead." He walked the group past a series of tents full of research equipment and computers. "We've been trying to get a read on this thing, but nothing came back. The noise it emits isn't harmful. It just creates interference. We didn't know who else to call in."

"Don't worry about it." Ace smiled a little.

"Here it is." The officer stopped the group by the clearly visible noise wave.

"I've never seen one that color before." Geo stared at it curiously.

Omega-Xis materialized from his Hunter. "Come on kid. Let's do this."

Geo looked at him and nodded his head. He then turned to his friends who nodded to him. "Transcode Megaman!" Geo was enveloped in a light as he transformed into the hero known as Megaman. He looked to his friends who had also wave changed. Ace was now Acid Ace and Sonia was now Harp Note. "Let's go." Megaman jumped into the noise wave first.

Sonia and Ace appeared behind Geo in the noise wave. "Geo, you're the expert on these things. Tell us where to go." Ace looked at him.

"We just have to find the exit." Geo looked around the void. "This one's different though. It seems to be pointing us in the direction." He looked at the space in the noise wave and pointed to the free moving waves directing them. He started to walk following the direction of the waves. Ace and Sonia followed him. The group continued walking for a while until they saw a light. "I think that's the exit." Geo paused at the rift emitting the light.

"Let's see what's on the other side." Ace charged through the hole. Sonia looked at Geo before she ran through.

"Let's not make them wait." Omega-Xis said. Geo nodded his head running through the hole. As he exited the noise wave, his wave form ended. Geo landed on the ground where Ace helped him up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Ace looked at his Hunter and frowned; they were in the alley of a city. Just then, his Hunter started to beep. "I have no reception and I still manage to get a Hunter update." His Hunter shut off.

"I didn't even accept it!" Sonia looked at her Hunter which was now rebooting.

"Let's try to get our bearings." Ace walked out of the alley with the kids on to the sidewalks of the city.

"Geo, look at that big heart." Sonia pointed to a large tower in the distance.

Geo was distracted by a group of kids standing across from each other. "I summon Celtic Guardian!" Geo watched the boy place a card on a tablet-like device.

"What are they doing?" He pulled his visualizer over his eyes. "Ahhh!"

"Geo, are you okay?" Ace looked at him.

"Those kids are fighting!" Geo's visualizer was still on his head. Ace and Sonia looked around confused.

A boy walked over to them with a lens over his eye. "Haven't you guys ever seen Duel Monsters? It's a game."

"Duel Monsters?" Sonia looked confused seeing nothing.

"What, do you guys live under a rock?" He pointed to the lens over his eye. "You wear one of these to see them."

Sonia looked at Geo and pulled the visualizer off his head and put it on. She looked at the kids who were dueling. "Oh." She took off the visualizer and handed it to Ace who looked through it before handing it back to Geo.

Ace's Hunter beeped signaling that the update finished. "Hey, thanks kid, but we need to get going." He looked at Geo and Sonia who nodded their heads following him. He led them to the alley they came out of.

"Kid, what was that update?" Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter rubbing his head. Lyra and Acid were doing the same.

"It would appear your Hunter VG has new features." Acid looked at Ace. "The unknown update has added a new application known as Duel Mode. Your Battle Card folders have also been updated."

Geo was looking through his battle cards. "All of them are here, but they look different. There are even some new ones. And they divided my folders into Trunk, Side Deck, Main Deck, and Extra Deck."

"The update gave me an instructional on how this stuff works." Omega-Xis looked at Geo. "You need a minimal of forty cards. You're supposed to have a balance of monsters, spells and traps. Then when you duel, you try to knock your opponent's life points to zero."

"Why talk about it when you can do it?" Acid looked at Omega-Xis.

"You challenging us to a duel?"

"If you think you can handle it." Acid smirked.

"Sure, just give us a little bit to get our deck together." Omega-Xis looked at Geo. "Come on kid. Open up your trunk so we can build our deck."

"Mega, why do you have to do this?" Geo knew his competitive nature and opened the card folders. "You need to show me how to do this."

"Might as well pick up some of the culture. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Plus, it looks kind of fun." Ace started going through his card folders.

"Lyra, let's build a deck too." Sonia smiled opening up her card folders.

A little while later, Geo closed his card folders. "All set?" Ace asked closing his card folders.

"Yeah." Geo smiled nervously.

"Let's do this!" Ace pressed the Duel Mode application on his Hunter. Several Real Wave screens appeared around him. One appeared flat while one appeared in front of his eyes acting like a camera. Sonia activated a similar application creating the same Real Wave screen.

Geo put on his Visualizer as he activated the application. The same flat wave appeared in front of him. A line of cards appeared in front of him. "We'll go first." Omega-Xis said looking at Geo's hand. "Here, tap this one to summon it."

"Okay, I summon Crowcar in attack mode (LVL4 1200 atk/ 300 def)."

"Okay kid, now play that magic card and end our turn."

Geo nodded his head. "I play my Barrier magic card. It can absorb damage from your attacks and protect my monsters." A blue field surrounded Geo's monster. "I end my turn."

Another card appeared on Ace's screen. "I summon Stealth in attack mode (LVL3 1000 atk/ 1000 def). I play one card facedown." A jet shaped monster appeared on Ace's field. "Stealth, attack the barrier!" Geo watched several bullets hit the barrier. He looked at his field and saw a number appeared next to his Barrier, 500. "Your move, Geo."

Another card appeared on Geo's screen. "Geo, play this one!"

"Okay, Mega." Geo looked at the screen. "I summon Omega-Xis (LVL4 1700 atk/ 1000 def)." Geo saw another screen appear; it was blinking. "Mega, what do I do?"

"Overlay, kid. We're gonna XYZ summon."

Geo looked at the blinking screen and pressed it. "I overlay Crowcar and Omega-Xis in order to build the overlay network. EM Wave Change, Megaman!" A portal opened in the sky absorbing Omega-Xis and the Crowcar. A light shot down and hit Geo transforming him into Megaman (Rank 4 1800 atk/ 1600 def). "Mega, why am I on the field?" Geo looked alarmed.

"Good job Geo!" Sonia cheered him on from the side.

"You're a monster, and it's time to attack. Take out that Stealth with your buster." Geo nodded his head and charged at the Stealth firing his buster.

Ace interrupted the attack. "I activate my trap, Counter Hit. Your attack is negated and I can summon a monster from my hand and let it attack. I summon Chakram (LVL4 1500 atk/ 750 def)." The monster charged at Geo who ducked in cover. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his barrier card had been destroyed. "The battle phase is now over."

"Ace certainly has the hang of things." Geo smiled a little. "I end my turn."

"Let's get this duel into full gear. I tribute Stealth in order to summon Acid (LVL6 2000 atk/ 1800 def). When Acid is normal summoned, I can change the level of one of my monsters by two. I make Chakram level six." Ace looked at Acid. "Now, I overlay Chakram and Acid to build the overlay network. EM Wave Change, Acid Ace!" Ace transformed and appeared on the field ready to attack (Rank 6 2600 atk/ 2000 def).

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sir, we've detected an unusual duel energy."

"Get me a readout." A blonde boy wearing a black jacket walked over to a large computer console.

"Sir, we just had another burst of the energy. It's concentrated in one sector."

"Orbital, get coordinates now."

A small robot moved over to one of the consoles and plugged itself in. "Shall I prepare for travel, master Kite?" The boy nodded his head walking out of the room. The robot quickly unplugged itself from the computer and chased after its master.

 _…_

Ace looked at his cards. "When you wave change, some of your cards turn into battle cards. Get ready, Geo. I have three battle cards in my hand, and I'm using them all." Ace tapped the cards getting into his battle stance. "Chakram is now Buzzsaw. With it, I gain 1000 attack." Ace threw the blade which hurled towards Megaman.

Geo's life points fell to 2200. "Mega, what do I do?"

"I don't know. Let me think."

Ace activated another card. "Stealth Laser. I gain 400 attack this time." Acid Ace's attack grew to 3000 as he attacked Megaman. Geo's life points fell to 600.

"Mega, please help. Ace is going to win."

"Grand Wave!" Acid Ace's attack grew to 3100.

"Geo, use an overlay unit!" Omega-Xis yelled at him.

"I use one overlay unit to activate my ability. Mega Shield" Megaman's shield activated stopping the attack. Geo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your move, Geo." Ace ended his turn.

A card appeared on Geo's screen. "I have four cards and three of them are battle cards. I play the magic card Recover 1000. My life points go up by 1000." Geo smiled as his life points grew to 1600. "I guess I'm supposed to attack now." Geo looked at his battle cards realizing that they were not strong enough to cause any damage. He clicked the card that represented him and started reading the abilities. "Let's try this one. I use an overlay unit in order to activate my other ability, noise change. I select Corvus." Megaman's form changed his armor now a dark gray color. His attack grew to 2100. "I play my Sword card." Megaman's attack grew to 2900 as he charged for Acid Ace. His life points fell to 3700. A noise gauge appeared on Geo's Hunter. It read 80%. "Next, I use Synchro Hook." Megaman's attack grew to 3100 as he rushed Acid Ace and swung knocking him back. The noise gauge now read 130%. Ace's life points fell to 3200. "Jet Attack!" Megaman's attack grew to 3000 as he charged Acid Ace once more. This time, his life points fell to 2800. Geo's noise gauge now read 175%. "I end my turn."

A card appeared on Ace's screen. "Time to end this."

Ace was interrupted from his move. "Couldn't have said it better myself." The boy known as Kite hovered in between the two with his jetpack. A group of officers stormed the ends of the alley. "End the duel and come with me. I need questions answered."

Ace looked at Geo before ending his wave form. Geo sighed ending his wave form. "We're not just going with this guy?" Omega-Xis asked from Geo's Hunter.

"I think we have to." Geo responded.

One of the officers grabbed Sonia. Ace stopped them. "She's with us."

Kite looked at all of them. "I need your duel disks, now." He snapped his fingers and one of his officers brought a case. He opened it. "Put them in here."

"We can't do that." Ace responded.

"Look, I know that you're not ordinary duelists. I'm just trying to figure things out. To do that, I need your duel disks. This is my last offer before I take them by force."

"Give us some details first." Ace had Geo and Sonia by his side ready to protect them. "We don't even know where we are."

Kite looked at them. "Get them in the truck." He turned on his jetpack and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Geo and Sonia sat in a cell isolated from the outside world. They sat on the edge of a bed, the only activity to do was to talk. "You okay?" Sonia asked putting a hand on Geo's shoulder. Geo seemed to be taking things harder. He had his head down staring at his Hunter fearing he lost all communication to his friends, his family, and his home.

"I'm okay." Geo was trying to hide his emotions with little success. It was not in his personality.

"Come on kid, spill." Omega-Xis said materializing from his Hunter.

"I'm just worried that we won't get home." Geo sighed wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"Don't do that, Geo." Omega-Xis said putting a claw on his shoulder. "We've been in tougher spots before. We're going to get out of here one way or another."

"Mega's right." Sonia said. "Let's take our mind off that and look at the positive. I never did get to duel."

"Come on, kid. Let's show them what we can do."

"Do you really think you have a chance? Sonia and I built the best deck." Lyra said taunting Omega-Xis.

Geo smiled a little bit at his friends. "Okay, let's duel."

 _Meanwhile…_

Ace sat across from Kite in an interrogation room. Kite had his arms crossed. "So, you're from an alternate dimension where you are part of an elite police unit dealing with crimes and activity of an electromagnetic nature. And something you call a noise wave brought you here with no way of returning home."

"You don't believe me?" Ace asked.

"I believe half of what you said. I believe you came from another dimension. I've never seen cards like yours or duel disks like yours. I do have trouble believing that you're a good guy in all of this." Kite explained. "I've dealt with people from other dimensions. They weren't good guys at the time."

"At the time?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's a rather long story I have no desire to tell." Kite stopped Ace from inquiring further. "You and your friends were the only ones who came here?"

"Why do you ask?" Ace looked at Kite looking for a hint of some kind.

"It's nothing."

At that moment, Ace's Hunter started to ring. "Dr. Goodall!" He answered the video call excitedly. A Real Wave screen shot out projecting static until it cleared revealing Dr. Goodall.

"Ace, so good to hear from you. I thought we lost you."

"I did too." Ace let out a sigh of relief.

"We've been scanning for your signal for hours. All of a sudden, we got a huge burst of it. Any unusual activities?"

"Geo and I had a duel." Ace said thinking of everything they did.

"Duel?" Dr. Goodall looked confused.

"It's a big thing in this dimension. People use cards to summon creatures and battle. When we got here, our Hunters updated turning our battle cards into duel monsters cards."

"Very interesting." Dr. Goodall said making a mental note. "And where are you now?"

"Jail." Ace turned the screen to face Kite. "Meet our warden."

"Hello, young man." Dr. Goodall adjusted her glasses inspecting the boy.

"You're the one who sent them here?"

"Technically the chief of WAZA gave the order, but it was under my direction, so I suppose I did send them." She chuckled to herself. "Speaking of which, where are Geo and Sonia?"

"They're fine. They're being contained." Kite responded.

"Young man…"

Dr. Goodall was interrupted by Kite. "You can call me Kite."

"Kite, I assure you that our dimension wishes no harm on to yours. In fact, we are more than willing to combine our resources and technologies to help get our team home. Based on your expression though, you have had experiences with different dimensions that did not end well. However, I still hope that you can cooperate with us and handle this situation maturely and diplomatically."

"Is there anything else that you need?" Kite had his arms crossed.

"In fact there is. It would seem that there was a security breach where the dimensional wave opened. Apparently, Solo has also made his way to your dimension."

"Solo?"

"Dangerous kid with a lot of pent up anger and hate. To say the least, he does what he wants." Ace explained.

"What else is there?" Kite seemed a bit frustrated.

"I'm placing Geo, Sonia, and Ace under your jurisdiction until we can get them home. Obviously, they need to follow the rules of your dimension, and I'm sure they can be helpful to you. Ace should be able to direct link us to one of your computer networks for communication purposes."

"I think we're done here then." Kite said ready to end the call.

"No, there is one more thing." Dr. Goodall interrupted him. "Kite, I want you to keep an eye on Ace for me. His wave change is not a natural one. It puts a significant strain on his body that is not good for his health. Make sure he doesn't overdo it."

"Don't worry. I'll be keeping a close eye on him." Kite looked at Ace directly in the eye.

"I look forward to our next conversation." Dr. Goodall waved before ending the call.

"Let's go." Kite walked to the door and opened it. Ace followed him outside. "Tell me about wave change."

"It was kind of what you saw in our duel. That form I was in was my wave form. I combine with my wizard and we become one powerful being."

"And what's unnatural about your wave change?"

Ace continued walking with Kite. "Acid was manmade."

"Aren't all of your wizards?" Kite asked.

"No, Geo and Sonia's are aliens from far away planets. They share a bond that can be broken down into compatible wavelengths allowing them to wave change."

"Now tell me about Solo." Kite's interest in the subject had grown.

"Solo's different. He's the last remaining descendant of a lost city that was known for its advanced technology. He doesn't need anything to wave change. His wizard transforms into a sword that only makes him more dangerous."

"How do I catch him?"

"You don't." Ace and Kite paused at the two-way mirror looking into Geo and Sonia's cell.

"Grand Wave!" They watched Geo play a battle card. It hit Sonia whose wave form ended as her life points fell to zero. He immediately ran over to help Sonia off the floor.

"Let's tell them my decision." Kite opened the door looking at the kids.

"Ace!" Geo and Sonia shouted excitedly running over to him.

"Geo, winning duels and wave battles." Ace smiled at him.

"He had some help." Omega-Xis chimed in.

"I've made my decision." Kite looked at all of them. "You're all moving in with me to Heartland Tower under the orders of your Dr. Goodall."

"You contacted her!?" Geo looked amazed.

"Yes, we did, and we're going to be in contact with her from now on which brings me to my next decision. Ace, you will be helping me where you can." He looked at Geo and Sonia. "You two have school in your dimension?" They both nodded their heads. "I'll make the arrangements for that. You'll start tomorrow." Ace pulled a phone from his pocket. "I'll meet you guys back at the tower. I have to wrap some things up." A security guard walked into the room escorting the group out.

Geo, Sonia, and Ace sat in a car looking out the window to see all of the sights the city had to offer. "Geo, that's the school!" Sonia pointed to a large building with several open courtyards empty now. Geo nodded his head smiling a little. When they finally arrived at the tower, Kite was standing outside with a small boy and a robot by his side.

"How'd you get here before us?" Ace looked at him skeptically.

"I have my ways." He quickly changed the subject. "Geo, Sonia, Ace, I want you to meet my little brother, Hart. And this is my assistant, Orbital Seven."

"Nice to meet you." Hart smiled.

"Master Kite says that you will be staying with us for a while." Orbital Seven said scanning the group.

"That's the plan." Ace said as Acid materialized from his Hunter.

"I look forward to working with you." Acid said looking at the robot.

"That's so cool!" Hart ran over to look at Acid who was enjoying the attention.

"Hey kid, if you want to see cool, check me out." Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter flexing.

"Please excuse him." Lyra materialized from Sonia's Hunter. "He's developed a bit of an ego."

"Let's go inside now." Kite swiped a card on one of the doors and walked inside with the group.

 _Later that night…_

A man with long blonde hair walked to his penthouse apartment with a huge smile on his face. "That's another duel victory for me." He smiled walking inside and turning on the lights. All of the joy and color left his face when he saw a boy with white hair sitting at the dining room table. He added some pepper to the steak in front of him, cut a piece, and took a bite.

He spoke when he finished chewing. "I'm not surprised that you're alive. I'm surprised that you managed to thrive."

The man was now scared. "Why are you here? How did you get here? How did you find me?" He did not know how to react to seeing Solo after this long.

"Hyde, you're dueling is quite impressive. I'm shocked that Phantom can't help you in a duel."

Hyde attempted to regain his composure. "My Hunter was destroyed when I arrived. I put that life behind me. Dark Phantom is merely a stage trick now. Now tell me how you got here." He had his fists clenched pulling his duel disk from his coat pocket.

"Put that away. You couldn't beat me in a wave battle. You certainly won't be able to do it in a duel."

"Who else came with you?" Hyde still had his duel disk in his hand.

"No one came with me. I'm sure that Stelar and the others have come here on their own by now though." Solo continued to eat his steak remaining calm. "Your chef knows how to cook."

Hyde's form changed as he transformed into Dark Phantom. His duel disk powered on. "Get out!"

"You're not a threat to me." Solo stood up and activated the dueling feature on his Hunter.

 _Ten minutes later…_

Hyde was laying on the floor unconscious surrounded by debris, fallen paintings, and small decorations. Solo sat at the dining room table finishing his steak without a scratch on him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine!" Orbital 7 burst into Geo's room.

"Huh?" Geo sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You are one loud robot." Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter and glared at Orbital 7.

"Master Kite wants you dressed and downstairs for breakfast. You have classes today." The robot said before it left the room.

Geo got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He started running water in the shower as he undressed and stepped inside. _It's going to be just like school back home._ Geo tried reassuring himself breathing deeply. Soon, the water turned off and Geo stepped out of the bathroom. He saw the folded clothes now sitting on his made bed.

"That Orbital doesn't waste time." Omega-Xis materialized from Geo's Hunter. "He left you your school uniform on the bed." It did not take Geo long to get dressed as he stood in the mirror tying his tie. He grabbed his necklace, his visualizer, and his Hunter before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Ace, Sonia, and Kite were already sitting at the table. Hart was sitting on the floor pouring cat food into a dish. "Breakfast, Clover!" A gray kitten ran into the room and started eating; he petted it before sitting down at the table.

"Good to see you're awake." Ace said sipping his coffee.

"Sleep okay?" Sonia asked. Geo nodded his head.

"Eat up. You guys have school today." Kite said looking over a tablet in his hand.

"He's right." Ace said pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Geo put some eggs and toast on his plate and started eating. As he finished eating, Kite looked at the clock. "Okay, you guys need to get to school." He pointed to two backpacks on the floor. "The car is outside."

"Don't forget about lunch." Orbital 7 moved over to Geo and Sonia holding lunches.

"Thanks." Geo said taking his from him and putting it in his bag.

Sonia put hers in her bag and ran to her room coming back with her guitar over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Kite stopped them at the door. "You two need to do something for me. People are going to ask you to duel. You need to say no."

"That's not cool." Omega-Xis said materializing.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need everyone finding out about you right now."

"It's like back home, Mega. Not everyone needs to know that you guys are Megaman." Sonia said.

"Fine. Come on kid, let's go to school." Sonia and Geo walked into the elevator. Ace waved to them as the doors closed.

"Hart, your tutor will be here soon." Kite then turned to Ace. "We need to check in with your dimension's people." Kite stepped into the elevator; Ace followed him. They travelled down several floors until the elevator stopped in a control room. They stepped out of the elevator and walked over to a large monitor in the room. "Put WAZA on the main screen." The people in the control room were typing furiously trying to make the necessary connections.

"Good morning, Ace." Dr. Goodall said on the other end. "Where are Geo and Sonia?"

"I sent them to school."

"Good." Dr. Goodall smiled. "Kite, you are being very hospitable, and WAZA must thank you for that."

"It's not a problem. Do you have the sample of wave energy I requested?"

"Uploading now."

"And this is our dimension's duel energy." Ace said uploading something to the console.

"Excellent. That's all for right now. Please tell Sonia that her publicist called. We told them that she's on a retreat." Dr. Goodall ended the call.

Kite pulled up the energy sample on one of the monitors. This is different from the energy from your duel with Geo. "We're going to go have a duel to collect some data."

"Who am I dueling?" Ace asked.

"Me." Kite stepped into the elevator with Ace. "So, Sonia?"

"Oh, she's a really famous popstar back in our dimension."

"Interesting." Kite said as the elevator stopped on one of the higher floors. Orbital 7 was standing in the middle of a duel arena. "This is where our duel will be. We can monitor all of the activity from the control room." Kite pointed to a window where several people were looking at computers. Orbital 7 moved to the side and changed shape a little as his face showed several camera lenses and microphones. Kite walked over to the end of the arena. "Photon transformation!" His clothing turned white as a duel gazer appeared over his eye. His crescent-shaped duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Duel application, activate!" Ace's Hunter projected several Real Wave screens as the duel began with 4000 life points each.

"I'll begin. I special summon Photon Thrasher from my hand (LVL4 2100 atk/ 0 def). I now summon Photon Chargeman (LVL4 1000 atk/ 1000 def). I activate Photon Chargeman's ability and double its attack. I tribute Photon Chargeman and Photon Thrasher." Kite's tone changed as a red sword appeared in his hand. "Here comes a monster more savage than a supernova!" He threw it into the sky above him. "With a cataclysmic force of ten black holes put together, a cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field its shimmering blue wings flapped once as it roared (LVL8 3000 atk/ 2500 def). "I end my turn."

Another card appeared on Ace's screen. "You started strong, but this is my power. I have no monsters on my field, so I can special summon a Mettena (LVL2 300 atk/ 600 def)." The monster appeared on the field in defense position. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"So much for power." Kite drew a card. "Galaxy-Eyes, destroy his Metenna!"

"I activate my Security Wizard trap card. I summon it to the field as a monster in defense position (LVL4 1200 atk/ 2000 def). You can only target this monster for an attack."

"Fine, Galaxy-Eyes, attack!"

"Not so fast." Ace interrupted. "I activate another Security Wizard. It looks like I've locked you out of your attack."

Kite smiled. "It looks I underestimated your strategy. I end my turn."

"My move." A card appeared on Ace's screen. "I tribute Mettena to summon Acid (LVL6 2000 atk/ 1800 def)! I activate Acid's ability to increase the level of my Security Wizard by two. I overlay Acid and my Security Wizard to build the overlay network. EM Wave Change, Acid Ace (Rank 6 2600 atk/ 2000 def)! I give up one overlay unit to activate my ability, Wing Blade!" One of the overlay units was absorbed as his wings expanded and started to give off red exhaust. Ace got into a stance. "With this ability, my attack becomes 4500 for this turn. Get ready." Ace charged at Kite's monster with full force.

"Galaxy-Eyes' ability activates. I banish both of our monsters."

Ace lost his wave form as the monsters vanished. "What did you do?" The battle phase ended and Ace regained his wave form.

"My Galaxy-Eyes can banish itself and a monster it does battle with. When they come back, it gains 500 attack for every overlay unity you lost." Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack increased to 3500.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Kite drew his card. "I play Photon Trident. My dragon gains 700 attack and it can deal piercing battle damage. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack grew to 4200. "Galaxy-Eyes, destroy his Security Wizard!" The dragon roared blasting the monster with stream of energy. Ace winced as his life points fell to 1800. "Now, I can destroy a spell or trap card. Say bye to your facedown. Your turn."

A card appeared on Ace's screen. "Get ready to face my battle cards. I'm using Chakram as Buzzsaw to increase my attack by 1000." Ace threw the saw at Kite's dragon.

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ability and banish our monsters."

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Ace regained his wave form. "Should have seen that coming."

Kite drew a card. "I summon Photon Crusher (LVL4 2000 atk/ 0 def). Galaxy-Eyes, attack!" The dragon started to attack only for Kite to stop it. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes ability and banish it and your wave form. Photon Crusher, end this duel!"

Ace clutched his chest; constantly wave changing was starting to hurt. "I activate Undershirt!" Ace revealed his trap card. "Instead of losing the duel, the battle phase ends and I have 10 life points remaining." Ace regained his wave form.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Photon Crusher switched to defense position.

Ace looked at his Hunter. He could see a blinking, red light over the card that represented him; it was giving him an option. He turned to look at Kite. "I forfeit." His wave form ended as the monsters on the field disappeared.

"You made the right choice." Acid said from the Hunter. Ace fell on to his knee as Kite ran over to him.

"Are you okay? Orbital, get a medic!"

"I'm fine. It just got a little intense." Ace stood up.

"Master Kite, we have collected sufficient data."

"Good job, Orbital. Get it to analysis." The robot darted away ready to fulfill its master's wishes.

"Wish I had a mega snack right now." Ace reached into his pockets finding nothing.

"Mega snack?" Kite asked.

"It's a candy from my dimension. They're really good."

"How about you go relax for a little bit. Then you and Hart can go to the candy store together."

"Sounds good." Ace smiled. "Hey, so Geo and Sonia are going to be okay at school, right?"

"They'll be fine. I have friends there who will keep them safe."

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuma sat in the courtyard with his friends before classes were to begin. He had neglected to do his homework last night, so he was finishing it now. "Done!"

"Your procrastination skills are quite impressive." Astral commented.

"If you just did it last night, you wouldn't have to rush." Tori added.

Shark sighed hearing one of their arguments start. He looked around and saw a black car pull up to the front of the school. "Hey lovebirds, look at that."

Yuma glared at him before looking to where Shark was looking. "It's a car. So what?"

"Yuma, how often do you see a car pull up to this school to drop someone off?"

"Not often." Yuma said understanding what Shark was saying. They watched as two people got out of the car, a boy and a girl. "New students?"

"I don't think it's that simple." Shark said walking away. At that moment, the bell rang prompting Yuma and the others to start heading to class.

Geo looked around the large building; Sonia stood by his side. "Come on Geo, class is this way." Sonia took his arm and led him into the building.

In class, Yuma and the others took notice of the two new students in their class. "Everyone, take your seats." The teacher said walking into the room. "It would seem we have two new students today." He motioned to Geo and Sonia who walked to the front of the room. "This is Geo Stelar." Geo waved giving a shy smile. "And this is Sonia Strumm." Sonia did the same. "You two can go take the desks near Yuma. I'm sure he'll also be able to help you two out if you need it." Yuma waved to them.

Geo and Sonia took their seats. Astral fixated himself on them as the lesson began. "I'm Tori." The girl sitting next to Yuma introduced herself.

"I'm Cathy." Another girl introduced herself.

"Caswell, student council, and very happy to make your acquaintance." He shook Geo and Sonia's hands.

"Bronk."

The lessons continued throughout the day. At one point, a bell rang which prompted everyone to start packing up their books. "What's going on?" Geo asked putting his books away.

"It's free duel period. Everyone's heading to the courtyard to duel. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah." Geo said nervously looking at Sonia who just smiled at him.

"I'll see you there." Yuma grabbed the rest of his things and ran out of the classroom.

Astral appeared as Yuma ran down the hallway. "I sensed something unusual about those two. They gave off a strange energy."

"You think Shark is right?"

"Perhaps." Astral said trying to think about what he sensed.

Geo was walking down the hall with Sonia; no one else was around giving Omega-Xis the opportunity to materialize. "I got a weird vibe from that Yuma kid."

"I did too." Lyra said materializing.

"Maybe he has some answers."

"I guess we can tell Kite." Geo said trying to think of what to do.

"We could duel him."

"Kite said not to duel." Geo reminded him.

"Fine, let's just get to the courtyard before everyone starts getting suspicious." Geo nodded his head.

Geo and Sonia got to the courtyard and saw all of the students with their duel disks. Geo put on his visualizer while Sonia activated the application on her Hunter. "Geo, look at all the monsters." Geo could only nod his head as he looked around with awe.

Geo was interrupted from his thoughts. "You, get over here." Shark called out to him. Geo and Sonia approached him. Shark had his arms crossed. "I'm Shark, and I'm going to be your opponent."

"Shark, stop it. I'm going to duel him." Yuma ran over to them.

"Stay out of this, Yuma."

Geo grew a bit nervous tugging at his collar. "I'm actually not supposed to duel."

Shark and Yuma stopped their argument. "Who told you that?"

Geo looked at Sonia who nodded her head. "Kite."

Shark was rubbing his head in frustration at this point. "Let me get this straight, Kite told you not to duel?" Geo nodded his head. Shark pulled a phone from his pocket. "Let's see what he says." Shark started dialing. A video screen appeared showing Kite's face. "What's the big idea?"

"Be more specific." Kite responded coldly.

"There are two new students who say they can't duel because of you."

"Oh, Geo and Sonia. Bring the others after school and I'll do my best to explain what's going on. Whatever you do. Do not engage them in a duel."

"Got it." Shark hung up the phone. Shark looked at them. "I'll see you both after school." He turned away from them and walked away. Yuma followed after him.

Geo looked at his Hunter. "I guess there is something about that Yuma kid." Omega-Xis said.

Astral appeared with Yuma. "If Kite has an interest in these two, perhaps there is something unusual about them."


	4. Chapter 4

A car brought Geo and Sonia back to Heartland Tower. They stepped outside of the elevator seeing Ace and Hart sitting in front of a pile of candy. "Here, try this one." Hart smiled handing Ace a piece of candy.

"Pretty good" He turned around to see Geo and Sonia. "Hey guys, candy?"

"Let me put my stuff down first." Geo walked back to his room. Sonia did the same following him. Geo walked into his room setting his bag down by the bed. He removed the tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He walked back outside to see Sonia already sitting with Ace and Hart trying different candies.

"Geo, try this one." Ace handed him a blue piece of candy.

Geo popped it into his mouth taking a few seconds to chew it. "Minty."

"The caramels are my favorite." Hart smiled popping one into his mouth.

"I like the pink ones." Sonia said popping one into her mouth.

"You want one, Mega?" Geo asked offering him a blue candy.

"I'm good."

Geo unsuspectingly picked up a red candy and ate it. "Hot! Hot hot!" He kept repeating himself spitting the candy into a nearby trashcan.

"That one looks pretty good." Omega-Xis chuckled.

"You okay, Geo?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine." He coughed a little bit.

"You guys have company." Kite said walking into the room with Tori, Yuma, Shark, Rio, Bronk, Caswell, and Cathy. "Let's go talk upstairs." Kite directed them to a spiral staircase which he walked up first leading to a lounge and observation deck that overlooked the city. Kite walked over to the couch and took a seat waiting for the others. Clover climbed into his lap and started purring as she made herself comfortable.

"Cute kitten." Cathy commented taking a seat next to Kite. She petted the cat who nuzzled her affectionately.

"Geo, Sonia, I guess I can let you explain. I assume you all know each other to some degree."

"We're um… from a different dimension." Sonia said starting the conversation. Omega-Xis and Lyra materialized from their Hunters.

"We're EM beings from a different planet and we're friends and partners with these two." Omega-Xis said throwing the group off quite a bit.

"Their dueling is very advanced and very different from ours." Kite added in.

"The only reason we can duel is because our Hunters got an update when we got here." Geo said holding the device in his hand.

"Wait." Shark stopped the conversation. "These guys are from a different dimension, and you trust them?" Shark raised an eyebrow.

"They've given me no reason to not trust them. I've been in contact with their intelligence agency, and they have been very cooperative with us. They told me about a criminal who snuck into our dimension. All they want is to get home."

"Or they want to invade here." Shark said glaring at Geo and Sonia suspiciously.

"We're not trying to invade." Geo said looking at Kite nervously while Shark glared at him intensely.

At that moment, Ace walked up the stairs. "And who is he?" Shark looked to Ace.

"I'm Ace. I'm another guy from the dimension you're suspicious of."

"Let me guess, you have an alien in your Hunter too?" Shark asked.

"Actually, I am manmade." Acid materialized from Ace's Hunter startling Shark a little.

"I have a question." Lyra materialized from Sonia's Hunter. "Who is he?" She hovered near Yuma.

"That's Yuma." Kite said.

"No, the being floating next to Yuma?"

"I am surprised you can see me. I am Astral. A member of Astral World and Yuma's friend."

"Anymore questions?" Kite asked looking at the group.

"Can we duel now?" Yuma asked looking at Geo.

"No." Kite responded.

"Why!?" Yuma looked at him angrily.

"Ace has informed me that Geo has special powers. Yuma, you have special powers. The issue is, you won't use yours unless you know that Geo has special powers. That is why I would like Shark to duel him. Shark, I know you won't hold back in any duel. Geo, I'm hoping that you will use your full power in this duel." Geo nodded his head looking at Shark who stood up powering on his duel disk.

Geo stood up and walked to the opposite end of the room putting on his visualizer and activating his duel application. The others put on their duel gazers ready to watch the duel.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." Yuma walked off looking a little dejected.

"Don't you want to watch the duel?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm fine. It won't be a fair duel if I know Geo's dueling style and he doesn't know mine." Yuma stepped into the elevator leaving with Astral.

"Okay, get ready to duel!" Shark shouted drawing his five cards while a red aura surrounded him. Five cards appeared on Geo's screen as the duel began with 4000 life points each. "I play Card of Ascension and send one monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to add a Rank-Up-Magic card from my deck to my hand. I activate the effect of Big Jaws. When I use a spell card, I can special summon it from my hand (LVL3 1800 atk/ 300 def). I tribute it to summon Cutter Shark (LVL5 2000 atk/ 2000 def). Next, I play Surface to summon Dream Shark from my graveyard, the monster I discarded earlier (LVL5 0 atk/ 2600 def). I overlay Dream Shark and Cutter Shark to build the overlay network. I Xyz Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash! (RANK5 2400 atk/ 1400 def). The powerful monster rose to the field showing some sort of bond with Shark.

"He definitely has some power to him." Ace said looking at Kite.

"He's not done yet." Kite responded.

"I play Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos. I rebuild the overlay network and overlay Abyss in order to chaos Xyz summon Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash! (RANK6 3000 atk/ 2000 def). I end my turn."

"Let's see if Geo really has power." Kite said observing Geo add a card to his screen.

Geo looked at the field nervously. "He already has out his strongest monster. What do we do?"

"Just play it cool, Geo. We've been through worse together."

"You're right, Mega. Let's just do our best." Geo nodded to his partner looking at his available cards. "I have no monsters on the field, so I can special summon Mettena (LVL2 300 atk/ 600 def). I summon Omega-Xis (LVL4 1700 atk/ 1000 def)." Geo tapped another card on his screen. "I activate the magic card, Strong Virus. I can combine two or more viruses to create an even stronger one. I'm combining my Mettena with the one in my hand to make a new one." The new Mettena appeared on the field now red as opposed to yellow (LVL4 600 atk/ 1200 def). "I'm using Omega-Xis and Mettena to build the overlay network. EM Wave Change Megaman!" Geo shouted as he became Megaman (Rank 4 1800 atk/ 1600 def). He stepped forward on to the field ready for a fight. "I give up one overlay unit to activate Gemini noise." Geo absorbed the overlay unit. His noise gauge shot up to 50% as his armor turned yellow and his attack became 2200. "I activate Barrier. It protects me from damage. When I attack with Gemini noise, my electric attacks double against water monsters. I activate my Flash Strike battle card and gain 100 attack." Geo took aim as his attack grew to 4600.

"Not so fast! I give up one overlay unit, so Abyss gains attack equal to yours. Geo put his arms over his head as his Barrier shattered.

"Nice shot kid, but it just wasn't enough. We'll get him next turn." Omega-Xis said trying to comfort Geo as he ended his turn.

"Geo's pretty strong." Cathy said looking at the field. "That was some attack."

"He'll need more than that to beat Shark." Kite said looking at Shark.

"Geo, observe true power before I blast you back to your dimension. CHAOS DRAW!" Shark shouted as a red aura surrounded him and his cards as he drew. "The perfect card. I play Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Geo watched his screen reload. "Trust me, it's not as nice as it looks. I summon Cyber Shark (LVL5 2100 atk/ 2000 def) As long as I have a water monster, I can special summon it. Next, I summon Saber Shark (LVL4 1600 atk/ 1200 def). I'm using its ability to make itself level five. I overlay Cyber Shark and Saber Shark to Xyz summon, Shark Fortress! (RANK 5 2400 atk/ 1800 def). "I'm using an overlay unit to increase Abyss' attack by yours. Abyss, attack!"

"I can use an overlay unit to use my mega shield." Geo absorbed the overlay unit and blocked the attack pushing Abyss back.

"I can use an overlay unit from Shark Fortress so Abyss can attack again. And I can use my other overlay unit to increase its attack once more." Geo was thrown against the wall feeling the sting of 3000 attack points. He stood, barely as his life points dropped to 1000. "I'm ending this next turn." Shark said ending his turn.

Geo drew his card. "Mega, what's this?" Geo was pointing to a gray card with a picture of him and Ace hanging out together, it was their Brotherband picture.

"It's a Brother card. I saw it and slipped it in your deck last minute. I thought it might help you out."

"Thanks Mega." Geo tapped the card watching a roulette function begin until it became a red card with a picture of Acid Ace on it. "It's a giga card." Geo said eyeing the card. "I'll wait to use it." Geo was looking through his hand. He saw the three sword cards in his hand. Curious, he dragged them all together watching a Giant Axe card take their place. Geo played one card face down. "Okay, Mega, let's attack." Geo smiled at his partner. He placed a card facedown before moving on to attack. "Giant Axe." His attack increased by 3200 bringing it to 5400. He looked at Shark Fortress and charged brandishing the powerful weapon swinging with one clean sweep reducing the monster to nothing and dealing Shark 3000 points of damage reducing his life points to 1000. Geo's noise gauge shot up to 350%. He ended his turn feeling happy that the game was even.

"Is this Geo's special power?" Kite asked Ace.

"Not even close." Ace smirked a little.

"Time to end this!" Shark drew his card with all of his might shooting off waves of red aura. "I activate the magic card, Xyz Unit and give it to Abyss. I'm using it as an overlay unit and increasing its attack, so that I can finish you! Abyss, end this duel!"

"I activate Undershirt!" Geo shouted revealing his trap before he was thrown against the wall again. He stood up his life points now at 10. "This trap lets me survive the battle phase with only 10 life points left."

"I end my turn." Shark growled setting a card facedown.

Geo's noise gauge dropped to 340% as he drew his card. An option appeared on his screen. "I'm accessing the meteor server!" Geo shouted tapping his screen. All of his screens turned red glowing.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Kite asked looking around.

"Something should have." Kite said looking around the room.

Then the ground shook. "Hey, what's going on!?" Kite asked grabbing Hart, shielding him with his body.

"So this is it." Shark said looking around the room.

Geo looked up at the ceiling. A blast of noise struck him from above transforming him into his Red Joker form. His attack was 3000 and so was his defense. The cards on his screen had changed. "Apparently he can't activate any cards to stop us." Omega-Xis said into Geo's ear. Geo started selecting battle cards on his screen.

"Red Gaia Eraser!" The discs on Geo's back flew off and blasted the field tearing through it. Then he fired one more blast from his hand hitting Shark's monster and himself sending him flying against the now broken wall. The duel ended. Shark fell to the floor.

"Now you know Geo's power." Ace said before running over to help Shark up.

"Orbital, get a medic!" Kite shouted.

"Master Kite, there was an earthquake reported in the city and now there's a red star in the sky!" Orbital told his master.

"Meteor G" Geo said a bit shocked that the fragment of it had moved from his dimension to this one.

"Yuma's not responding on his phone!" Tori shouted. She ran to the elevator wanting to look for him.

"Wait up." Ace said running after her. Geo and Sonia did the same.


End file.
